Life is a Highway
by Ranja86
Summary: 23 years have passed. Michael has left FLAG, KITT is still missing.. Out of nowhere, Michael makes aquaintance with a young man who claims to be his partner. But can it be? And of which importance is the new Foundation? A clash of generations - or, perhaps, a new beginning.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I wrote this story almost 10 years ago.. had to pause 2 years in between. So do not worry about strange plot twists or no plot twists at all.. I will not revise this story, I will just try to translate it for English readers as best as possible. I do not own Knight Rider or its Franchise in any way, just to make that clear (but I wish I did).

I did some research, binge-watched KR08 too, and came to like both versions. For me, KITT had always been the star of the series, the smart one with the cool attitude. KI2T (short for the old one) appeared to me more elegant, humorous and shared a deep friendship with Michael. KI3T (whom I like to call "Junior") owns stunning technology and thus more possibilities to make the world a better place.

So.. someday a simple question occurred to me: Why does KITT has to be a car? Would it not be very fascinating to give him another shell – a human one? I tried to bring that to paper, and hopefully did a good job. But this is up to you to decide.

Feel free to email me or leave some comments, I'd appreciate discussions!

The link to the music video which was my inspiration:

watch?v=9Fq8_IcfM-8&feature=related


	2. Chapter 1

**~ KNIGHT RIDER ~**

**Chapter 1 – It can Happen (**** Yes 1984)**

"Who are you?"

Michael scrutinized the intruder, a young man in his maybe twenties, who had come out of nowhere and was now standing in front of him. He looked confused, lost somehow.. Michael had been drinking that afternoon, trying to delete all problems and sorrows. To not remember the painful past.

Too much had happened during the last 23 years..

"I won't ask you twice:" he rose up and took a few steps towards the invader, clearing his throat to tell him to leave. No matter who he was, being here was none of his business. And his poorly thrown together clothes could mean anything.

Maybe he was dealing with a psychopath? A lunatic? As a matter of fact, Michael was still living fairly secluded at the lake.. his cop instincts rose to life once again.

"Who the hell are you?!"

* * *

The day before

"You're sure that the CPU.. I mean "he" will run?"

The scientist bent over the unconscious human on the metallic table, a skeptical look drawn across his face. "The operation might have worked, yet we don't know if he will awake again. Not to speak of when. The nano-chip must have started pulsing by now."

"Vitals are at normal rate," his colleague checked the parameters of their subject, still a nagging doubt in his mind. Would the Foundation cotton on to them? "The poor lad had already been as good as dead; no personality problems whatsoever should occur.. So, when he awakes, we will greet him appropriately."

23 years had passed since the CPU had vanished. 23 years they had to wait until technology had been ripe for their enthusiastic plans. Nanotechnology, being the brand-new thing of the new millennium. The renewed Foundation had proved it could move mountains, speaking of their "secret weapon" which could transform its shape and repair itself.

The scientist took a last glance at the subject, then followed his co-worker to the exit door. FLAG had the basic data of the old CPU, a kind of backup program, you name it. But their artificial intelligence was just a mere robot without memories and experiences. They lacked the real program, the one and only Knight Industries 2000.

All the more was it their duty now to reanimate him and to get to the information stored inside. Years of irretrievable intern data had been saved onto that unit, now being transferred to the pitiable individual on that table. It had been a lucky coincidence that had been given unto them.

They had "found away" the body at the car accident, to euphemize the abduction of a human being, in need of medical help. After having crashed in a ravine, the young man had appeared to be in a coma-like state yet had still been alive enough to enable their cloak-and-dagger operation.

To be fair, time had pressed and conditions had been worse.. the scientist asked himself the question of failure. They had had only one chance.

This CPU was unique.

"I hope we did the right thing, for the sake of science.. and for the sake of us," he sighed, being totally exhausted from the last days. Around the clock they had worked on the nanochip and its implantation into the brain. So, the question still remained: Would it work?

"We did, trust me," his coworker said, glancing at his watch. "I would go for coffee, and then we take some time off. Vitals are still stable and will be."

"Okay. We got the monitors and CCTV anyway."

The yawning man closed the door behind him. With a click, total silence settled onto the room, save for a few monitors watching the vitals of the unconscious human.

For some time, nothing happened. Then, with a painful moan, a pair of ruby eyes opened, dazzled by the bright light. In a reflex-like move, the young man sat erect on the metallic surface.

"What the hell?!" Kitt had uttered the words without thinking, absorbing the first shock. There was no anthracite, familiar F-Body.. no shining, impenetrable MBS on a car shell.. no wheels, no lights.. Instead, his vision fell on an obviously male body, rather young.. a pair of arms and legs.

Shaken to his very core, he held a shivering hand in front of his eyes, and, after adjusting his sight, he took in the display of his face on a computer screen.

It had rather slim, gentle features, framed by short, black hair. A pair of ruby shimmering eyes stared at him, blinking in disbelief.

What had happened?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Shake the Disease (**** Depeche Mode 1989)**

Still trying to calm down his racing pulse, Kitt suddenly heard the voices of two men outside. Most probably, they were the ones responsible for his misery..

Torn between an inner desire to understand and a kind of warning instinct, he decided to remain still and observe. Just like Michael had always done in similar situations.

"Oh, still not woken up," the entering scientist commented on the scene, switching his glance from the seemingly unconscious human to the monitors and back.

His co-worker slapped him on his shoulder, smirking: "But he isn't dead either. So that means.. we were successful. Let him sleep. He won't run away."

"I am not so sure," the other man sighed. "Do you really think he will remember and tell us everything he knows? After all, we're dealing with no idiot, but an intelligence. Even if it's artificial."

"So what? Because he'd always been more human than machine it won't be hard to persuade him."

The scientist made a triumphant gesture. "And, of course, he will be thoroughly puzzled at the beginning and thus willingly telling us all we need to know. Knowing about the old FLAG data will ultimately lead us to their younger version and technology."

"I don't buy it," his colleague remained skeptical. "But I say it again: We should go for a break."

He yawned, despite coffee.

"Our guard will keep an eye on him. Nobody will enter or leave," the other man shrugged his shoulders. "He's a stout one, so no reason to worry."

"So let's go, please."

Another yawn. "I'm done with calculating, extra hours and brain studies just to stage this experiment with an old CPU. Not to mention if it really works."

Saying this, he accompanied his accomplice, locking the door behind. A red dot signaled CCTV.

"I am working quite well.." Kitt muttered, offended. He had always prided himself on his fast learning abilities – that had not been common for computers in those days.

He WAS one of his kind! How could those amateurs dare to question him?

What lead to the 1st step on the agenda: When and where was he?

Both men had talked about a "new" Foundation, even his environs looked more.. _modern_. The electronic devices resembled only scarcely the ones he had been used to. Obviously, time had passed during his sleep.

But was that true?

The young man rubbed his temples, a sharp pain stinging from the back of his head. It prevented him from thinking.

The last thing he recalled was the shutting down of his systems – followed by silence.

Had he been abducted?

But why of all things had he awoken in a human body? What for?

For the first time of his life, Kitt had to confess that he was at a loss of answers to a lot of questions. Of course, searching intern databanks for information was no longer possible. It had been one of the best advantages of being a computer. In just a few minutes, even seconds, he had always found the information needed.

That was history. A bitter feeling.

A longing for his old "body" swept through his thoughts. What had happened to the Firebird?

Sensing a shiver, Kitt noticed the fact of feeling _cold_. Even as a car, differences in temperature had affected his systems. Yet, not as much as it did now.

Step 2 on the agenda – Clothes. Everything looked better than hospital pyjamas.. Cautiously, Kitt tried getting up by giving his legs the order to move. Surprisingly, successful.

In the end, a human body functioned the same way a computer did: By sending electric pulses. At least, _that_ had not changed.

Curiously, he inspected the room he was in, discovering an open locker with a few clothes. They didn't seem to be fresh laundry, not to mention the lack of style, but he had no choice. So, for the moment, he had to say goodbye to immaculate appearance but rather be content with the things he had – Blue Jeans, Sneakers, a coloured T- Shirt. Completed by a dark red jacket, he felt like a clown.

Funnily enough, getting dressed almost went without any problems.

Thinking rationally about all this, Kitt went to Step 3 – Finding out about his location and maybe even concluding what had happened.

Despite a dizzy, nauseating feeling, his systems still worked perfectly. Most times, he thought practical, being driven by logic.

Only when it came to extreme situations, Kitt had been overwhelmed by emotions as well. If one could speak of the term emotions at all.

But he could still remember very vividly standing right next to a wounded Michael, being unable to help.

Michael..

Maybe he knew what this was all about.

And now it became clear to Kitt that it was him whom he had to search for.

Without being picky, he sat down at the next computer screen on a nearby table. He tested the keyboard. A black screen illuminated to a blue and green XP-Background, displaying a few icons.

Since when had computer screens become coloured?

With a frown, the young man tried the mouse right next to him. He recalled Bonnie using them from time to time.

By luck, he clicked on the clock symbol on the desktop and got a date:

16:05. Friday. 13th of November, 2009.

Wait a sec.. **2009?!** That was a joke.. it had to be!

That meant.. that meant.. it had been 23 years!

Wow.

Another blow to digest.. yet, a certain fascination had taken a grasp on Kitt who struggled with the computer menu.

Microsoft.

One name he was acquainted with.

What about MS DOS and ARPANET?

After spending about 20 minutes with the foreign program, he had comprehended enough to use it. Viewed from a neutral perspective, the operation system had not changed much.

Internet Explorer, a new icon he didn't know. When Kitt clicked the button, google appeared.

What was a _google_?

Quite confused, he stared at the blank space, typed in Michael's name and got enough information to last him a lifetime. Any information containing his name popped up – any.

A search engine.. very useful.

After spending another hour – dodging several links and dead ends - Kitt had finally found helpful information about Michael's whereabouts. At least, he had a match in name, general data and a secluded address at a lake in the mountains.

It could be.

Now, how to get out of this room without being noticed?

The blinking of the camera in the corner of the door raised a scowling grin on Kitt's face. He was being watched closely. Having cameras automatically meant having persons monitoring them..

Sneaking out in darkness, maybe?

It was an option. Unfortunately, the young man recognized he was a good as blind in total darkness. The image of the car came to his mind, being equipped with infrared, making it easy to move without an extern source of light.

Humans had so many flaws..

Finally, Kitt went for the first idea of sneaking out. He turned off the light, waiting for the door to open. If somebody came to look for him, he already had the advantage of seeing a few details more than the person entering from their brightly illuminated monitors.

Several minutes passed without any action. It gave him courage for a try. He'd planned sneaking out without making any mess. He hated that, as he hated violence.

At any rate, hate seemed to be the term coming close to the feeling he had. He had never grasped human behavior of hurting others.

"Why are the lights off?"

Kitt, at last, heard the guard unlocking and opening the door, shining with the bright beam of a flashlight. He was tall, stout, but didn't block the door completely. Without a sound, the young man vanished into the hallway.

"And where the hell is that guy?!" The man turned the light on again. And now, Kitt had a problem.

Of course, they would come for him.. he had not thought about that.

_Erring is a human trait.._ he smirked cynically, doing the only thing which made sense in a situation like that: Running.

"Hey, freeze!" The guard had gotten the idea, following him with fast paces. Luckily, Kitt was fast enough to get out of the door and blocking it from the other side. Hoping this was his only problem.

In a hurry, he looked around, recognized the big chain link fence which framed a door, and forced himself to think clearly. He felt adrenaline racing through his body, a mix of excitement and tension. It was as puzzling as it was impractical.

Had he been a car, he simply would've driven away.. the thought crossed Kitt's mind. And why not?

Being a car didn't automatically mean driving one, but it was worth a try. An automatic gearbox could not be that difficult to handle..

Without hesitating further, he decided on a robust looking, silver Ford Focus, got in and prayed the keys were inside.

His prayers were answered: With a turn of the key he started the engine, engaged R and stepped on the pedal. Expectedly, the car made a jump, denting in the rear bumper. At the second try, Kitt managed to maneuver the car out of the parking lot, switched to D and darted forward.

The chain link fence gave way with a metallic screeching, wrecking the front bumper of the car. There was only one way out, a small path leading onto a bigger street. There had to be a highway somewhere.. Kitt had memorized Michael's address, yet had still to find out his own location. He would ask his way, most probably.

Would it be far away? And what would happen if he didn't find Michael?

Only when Kitt noticed the black and grey tarmac below his drive, a feeling of security and safety settled onto him. He had always enjoyed being on the road with Michael, passing by city lights during the night. That was where he'd belonged.

Slowly, adrenaline faded, and he got to know the Ford better. He didn't feel tired or exhausted, it was more of being a stranger to all of this. A kind of detachment from the last hours that had happened.

Did humans always react that way when exposed to shock and stress? A honking horn behind him told Kitt he was not alone on the highway. The man had warned him of letting the car slip to the side ditch.

"I didn't mean any harm.." the young man murmured to himself, surprised and likewise annoyed by his own thoughts. Humans were strange. They acted illogical, occupying their minds with things at inappropriate moments.

And now, he was one of them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Lost Innocence**

After having spent a long night on highways, at gas stations and travelling several hundred miles, Kitt had almost reached his destination: The Huntington Lake at the 168, up in the hills of California. It was a rather big lake, surrounded by a few secluded houses.

"Murphy's Laws.." Kitt read the fuel gauge which signaled empty. In his hasted escape he hadn't spent a thought on the one and only thing which made America great: Money.

A few dollars had sufficed for a bit of fuel, a coffee and something to eat. He would not steal, even if it was for a good purpose.

But the car had brought him close enough to walk the last few miles. The road down to the Lake, if he remembered correctly.

"Thank you,", he gave the Ford a friendly rap on the hood before starting down the road, "I'm sorry I made a mess out of you.." Kitt suppressed a painful grin, wrapping himself up in his jacket. It had become cold. In a few hours the sun would go down.

He should hurry.

Half an hour marching passed when the young man finally found the address he recalled. He felt queasy. How should he explain himself to Michael?

He could well remember Michael being the sort of man who had to be convinced quite patiently before believing just one word. It didn't make things easier..

Kitt had entered the terrain being distracted by his thoughts, and he was now standing on a small path at the backside of the house. An unfriendly "Who are you?" ripped him out of his trance.

With an astonished blinking, his gaze fell on an older man. He appeared to be around 50, his features slightly wrinkled and sunken in, and locks of brunette hair on his head. His eyes were judging him suspiciously. Was that really Michael?!

The view confused Kitt.

Had time passed that much? Michael seemed to have grown older, and obviously had.

"I won't ask you twice:" the man got up, taking a few steps towards his speechless partner. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Michael?"

Kitt remained frozen to the spot he was standing on. "Michael, is that really you?"

Why was he hesitating? He had found his primary target, yet he felt a certain tension in the air. He could almost touch it with his hands.

"Who wants to know that?" Michael scrutinized the young man, not really pleased about his appearance. Damn, he didn't have his weapon..

In an instant, he was sober again. His brain went to cop mode.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" He took another step towards Kitt who still hesitated but did not back off.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, right?" Kitt realized the situation he was in, however, he could not answer in a logical, sensible manner. This brain was rather disturbing.

"What are you talking about?" Michael's face displayed anger and contempt. He had no idea about this guy who had come out of nowhere and was talking in riddles. He looked at the ruby shimmering eyes.

He knew that colour..

"Now start talking, or else I will get you out!"

"You have not changed a bit.." A painful smile appeared on Kitt's face, and for good he longed for the black T- Top. It would not have been a problem had he had his old shell. "Did you miss your partner? I did." He stared at Michael's face, tried to read in his blue eyes.

"I had only one partner.." Michael finally gave in, swallowing a bitter feeling. 23 years had not come up with a single hint of his whereabouts. "And he is gone."

"You can't know that!" Kitt contradicted, an impulse of disappointment emerging. Had Michael forgotten about him?! That was not possible!

"Oh, but you do?" the older man smirked, his arms crossed, "Not to mention the fact I am talking to a total stranger who didn't tell me his name in the first place. Talk!"

"I don't know what happened.. and I cannot understand your behavior.." Kitt stared at the ground below his feet, "But I do know that I opened my eyes yesterday and was no longer the one I used to be."

That puzzling, questioning look in those eyes set Michael alert. Damn it, he knew that colour! That ruby shimmer.. But no, what a crazy thought! He should stop drinking!

"Well.. we all go through that," he remained skeptical. Something was wrong with this guy. "So?"

"I do not understand, Michael! How can anyone steal a highly secured processor, an artificial intelligence, lose it for the time of 23 years, and come up with it in the shell of a human body by using nanotechnology?! Tell me, please!"

The words had blurted out without a pause, and Kitt felt a stinging pain in his head. With a stifled moan, he covered his temples with his hands, but the pain only grew stronger. Sharp, nauseating, like needles.

"You are not telling me.." Michael had the urge to go backwards. This was too much. That guy was crazy, although he seemed in bad pain.

It could not be.. or could it?

"How the hell do you know?!" he snapped at the young man, "Who are you, for God's sake?"

"Michael, it's me, your partner!" Kitt couldn't form any clear thoughts, the pain becoming so strong he started shaking. Why of all things? And why now?! "Your partner, your friend.. KITT!"

Blackout.

"What the -" Michael darted forward to prevent the young man from hurting himself. He had passed out all of a sudden, and it was a human duty to help people.

Michael tried waking him up, but there was no reaction. Sighing, he pulled him up to get him into his house. He didn't seem to be in a life-threatening danger, so, sooner or later he would regain consciousness.

After having laid down the lad on his old couch, Michael decided for a strong coffee. Maybe he was able to think with a load of caffeine. To think and wait.

"Can it be?" he sat down opposite of the young man, studying his features, "Is it really you, partner?"

His explanation had been said in a haste, desperate, but did it make sense? He appeared to be in his mid-twenties.. how was it possible he knew about the loss of the CPU?

Michael recalled the scene: They had come back from a job, KITT had switched into Standby Mode – and was gone the next day. The car had been intact, but the AI had been stolen. Carefully separated from the rest of the system, vanished without a trace.

The shock had been heavy, especially for Michael.

Despite thorough research there had not been even one hint of KITT. Disappointed and with a bitter feeling, Michael had left FLAG for good. To rebuild his lonely life with the old Chevy and the house at the Lake. He had not planned coping with THIS.

The Foundation of Dr. Graiman and the "new" KITT had not convinced him into participating again. He had handed over the task to the newer generation who matched the aggressive Mustang way better than he did.

He had always loved the elegant, smooth lines of the Firebird.

And he had refused the Knight 3000. The CPU did its work, but that was it. It lacked the warmth, the friendship which had made KITT unique. The modern version was a robot, too abstract and without empathy.

**That** was not KITT.

**That** was not his partner.

Again, he gazed at the individual in front of him. It simply could not be.. Michael talked at himself. Could you really transplant a processor into a human brain? Would you keep the personality or rather destroy it by combining mind and matter?

Nanotechnology, he had said.

"If a Mustang can transform itself in just 5 seconds, you might be right after all.." He already warmed up to the thought, but kept his distance. It was too good to be true. "But if this is the case.." Michael had a plan, "I have some questions for you."

* * *

It was not until the next morning when the unconscious human being awoke with a big yawn. Where was this place?

Kitt let his gaze wander around, his mind giving him the only suitable information: He must have blacked out in front of Michael, and he was inside his house.

Another failure that would not have occurred had he been a car. It came close to a short-circuit of his systems.

"How long.." he asked himself the question, but he was cut short by Michael whose face had brightened up since yesterday: "You've slept almost one day straight."

He still questioned himself if the young man had said the truth. Seen by daylight, it just was too fantastic. Even if it _was_ true, why had he come to him?

Now, after 23 years?

"Since I am no bad guy, I'll get you something to eat and then we will have a nice chat with each other where I put the questions and you provide the answers I want to hear. Deal?"

"That is no deal.. that is blackmailing." A smirk appeared on Kitt's face. But a loud grumbling from inside told him Michael was right. He _was_ hungry. Another funny trait of being human.

"I told you." Michael grinned, a laughter escaping him when he saw the sulky expression on the lad's face. The reaction was just like Kitt.. "Don't worry, I got no cheeseburgers."

He cleared his throat, and without further ado made breakfast which the young man devoured with a hearty appetite. The lad kept his hands closed on the warm, steaming coffee mug. Michael examined him quite closely: "And now tell me how you found me and why you are here."

The old man didn't lose any time. "And you better find a _very_ good reason."

"You certainly did not change a bit.." Kitt smiled, keeping his ruby eyes curiously fixed on Michael's face, "Back then, you didn't believe me either."

Michael frowned.

"You saw a red scanner flashing in the dark of a garage. When I came to life, you were sitting in the seat, smashing the gate instead of opening it first," Kitt stated with a grin, "What a terrific driver."

He had not forgotten about it. That day had marked their friendship.

"When you had amnesia, you ran away from me," he went on, a smile on his face, "I tried talking to you, but had to follow you quite a long distance before you finally gave up. It must have looked funny when your car follows you around.."

"Nobody ever saw that.." Michael felt uncomfortable. Of course, he had not forgotten. That day would never be forgotten, it had been imprinted in his mind forever. How could this young man know so many details, being younger than the events he described?

There was only one possible answer.

"Nobody but me.." Kitt sipped the coffee, letting silence settle on the scene. "I had been instructed to follow you around. Your car had been equipped with state-of-the-art technology – and me – to watch over you. Devon told you everything on the first day."

"Don't talk about Devon!"

Michael still felt the pain about his loss. For a long time, he had tried to evade it, but now it burst on the surface. The lad didn't know what he was talking about! "You don't know anything!"

"Are you joking?" the young man frowned, "He was like a father to me. It was him who activated me for the first time, to see Wilton Knight's dream come true."

The older man couldn't hold back any longer: "Devon is dead!"

Kitt winced, trying to comprehend the new fact. Michael went on: "After his passing, I'm done with FLAG. Once and for all."

His blue eyes showed bitterness, sadness, a deep pain even Kitt could understand. He didn't know that Devon had died of natural causes, but no organization whatsoever could bring him back. He had been one of kind, like Kitt. His loss was irretrievable.

"Devon.. is dead?" Kitt repeated the words, they tasted like ice. A numb sensation travelled through his veins, like turning to stone. It was just not true..

"Yes," Michael tried regaining control over his impulsive behavior, but failed miserably, "Bonnie and April are trying to make ends meet, I don't know about RC.. how dare you coming back **now**? Now, after all that has happened?!"

He had almost screamed at the young man whom he ultimately believed. Cruel fate. It was not fair to struggle all those years by himself just to return to point zero. If that lad indeed was Kitt, Michael felt truly sorry to tell him the truth.

"Michael.. I.. I'm sorry.." Kitt didn't know what to say, his hands almost breaking the mug to pieces. Michael could see tears forming in his eyes, his hands shivering. No matter who he was, he felt empathy. No stranger would do that.

It had to be him.

"I have never let you down, you know that as well as I do," the young man stared into the liquid, feeling ashamed and overwhelmed by emotions, "I am sorry I could not help you."

"No, Kitt," Michael took a deep breath, "it's me who has to say sorry. I didn't want to throw you off your guard. It's just.. it was not easy the last 23 years."

"I can only guess.." the young man slowly released the mug. It was hard listening to such sad things on a bright November morning. Deep inside, he could feel the pain about Devon's loss. He'd always liked the nice, eccentric man.

But then, it was no surprise. Devon had been already old when he was activated. Of course, he was not immortal. So how had Michael coped with all that? Kitt had been given the answer a few minutes ago - Michael had never shouted at him before.

Nevertheless, there was no time to have the mopes. Too important was all of this, for him and for his partner. It was all too clear the search for him would come to a dead end. Kitt knew it. Sooner or later, they would find him - and he would have a problem.

But right now, all that counted was the fact of no longer being alone. To have found someone who knew him and could explain this puzzling, modern world.

Some minutes of friendly silence passed when Kitt started talking again: "You could not spare me any clothes, by the way?" A smirk appeared across his face. "I don't know about current style, but I still prefer basic black."

Michael smiled, for the first time in years: "Be my guest."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Islander (**** Nightwish)**

Industrial Area, Victorville, CA  


„How the hell did that happen?!" The scientist grabbed the guard at his collar who just shrugged his shoulders. The CPU was gone, simply spoken. And it was his fault. That meant.. he had to look for a new job.

"He surprised me," the tall man stated calmly. "He set a trap for me. If you had told me to count that in, I would have taken measures to avoid it!" His voice echoed loudly from the walls, angered by the situation.

The scientists knew the Knight Industries was no fool but had not counted on him being able to escape at the first opportunity.

"Maybe this guy is smarter than you thought, hm?" He grinned at the two colleagues, their face grimaces.

"Don't call him a guy, it is an IT!" The blonde man tugged at his hair. Damn, exactly that was not supposed to happen! Instead, this _computer_ had vanished. Great!

"Don't take it too hard, we got your car at least," the security man calmed him down. "It's been found on the 168 near Lake Huntington. Gauge empty and demolished."

He addressed his evil smile at the scientist whose car it had been.

His face expressed sorrow and pain. Why him of all? Firstly, he had been persuaded to join into this dubious job, had then tried to rule out his bad conscience, and now his car had been stolen on a Friday, the 13th. Karma.

"Which means, he has to be there somewhere," the boss stated. "If he has not gone any further, that is."

"Should I take on a police search?"

"Yeah, sure," the taller one of the scientists threw an icy glance at the guard. "We'll take on a search for someone who should not exist. Great idea."

"You're right. Any other suggestions how I get him back? If I got this right, he's of crucial importance to you."

"It, not him," the boss repeated. "You're still forgetting we're talking of a CPU, not a human being." Although it had been his idea creating the nanochip and getting it inside the head, he still couldn't warm up to the thought of the AI being human. After all, it was just a computer with an alternative shell.

"Didn't look like an _it_, though," the guard smirked. "And why no technical surroundings? Computer don't cost a fortune in our days."

"Science is hard to understand," the blonde scientist smiled painfully. "But imagine building this chip into an IBM, connected to power supply and internet. One wrong command, and whoops, here we go to the world wide web. Happy Hunting with_ that_!"

After a few seconds, he pulled the guard at his sleeve, yelling at him: "Be creative, man! Contact pros, if you must, but I want this.. AI returning safe and sound!"

Softly, the tall man plucked the shaking hand from his sleeve, his face a triumphant smile: "You mean, I keep my job?"

* * *

At Lake Huntington

After having spent a few hours in the bathroom, the young man appeared in Michael's doorway to join him outside – and his partner looked at a completely different individual:

Kitt had put his idea into practice and had chosen a simple Jeans, a long-sleeved shirt and Michael's leather jacket to have something against the cool air. It was all black, even the shoes, highlighting the rather pale skin colour and the slender physique. The short cut hair and the ruby shimmering eyes completed the picture.

Michael had to admit it matched Kitt's physical appearance. If you thought about it, it was right on target.

"Does this look good?" The lad took a critical look at himself, almost as picky as a woman. "I don't want to run around like a scoundrel."

"It's fine," Michael suppressed a grin. "You're wearing my jacket?"

"Would you like to have it back?" Kitt startled as if he had done something forbidden. It had been an impulse.. even if the jacket was at least 20 years old. It had reminded him of their time together. "You told me to be your guest, but –"

"No, it's ok, you can keep it." A sad smile appeared on Michael's face. "It's a reminder, right?"

"Yes, it is.." his partner thankfully snuggled into the soft leather. "A very dear one."

He leaned onto the wooden panels of the house, watching the calm waters of the Lake. The peaceful scenery reminded Kitt of a twisted reality. Something inside him told him to be careful despite not seeing any certain danger. How irritating.

Maybe that was what humans called _instinct_. To react to situations not visible at first sight. A strange feeling.

The young man let himself getting absorbed into the tranquil waters when Michael spoke to him again: "Now could you please tell me how in God's name you made it here."

For a moment, Kitt's eyes betrayed him. Why did he feel like someone had caught him red-handed? He hadn't done anything wrong! Or had he?

Somehow, he felt that it was his fault that his partner acted the way he did. But seen on another perspective, it was pure nonsense. It was not his fault at all, and Michael knew that.

"I.. escaped from those _scientists._" His voice had a despising tone. It was not the first time some over enthusiastic humans had misused science, but it was the first time it had happened to him.

But was that misuse?

"If I understood correctly, and it was not much, they wanted to use me inside this body to get information."

"Why a human one?" Michael asked the same question as the guard. "Would a computer not have sufficed?"

"To speak honestly, I do not know.." Kitt grumbled, kicking a pebble with his foot. "Perhaps they just wanted to annoy and irritate me."

"It seems they were successful," his partner laughed, amused by the sight of the lad who was not really happy with the situation. "You need to understand and control your emotions, otherwise we will have a lot of fun together."

"Fun?" Kitt blinked, obviously having totally misunderstood Michael's intentions. Did he miss something? "I am not aware of your personal interests, but I'd be very happy if you kept me out of them."

This brain was definitely not okay..

Michael only laughed again. "You need to learn _a lot_.." he chuckled silently, highly amused about Kitt trying to understand what was going on. "I mean.. otherwise we might quarrel with each other and have arguments."

"I understand.." Kitt relaxed, still puzzled about his crazy line of thought. Although he always bragged about his superb intelligence, Michael must have taken him for a complete idiot.. This made no sense!

This human body and his contradicting feelings were just strange and bizarre! He felt torn between one emotion and another, changing moods constantly. Usually, he was a calm, composed character with a snippy sense of humor.

Now this system went bananas! As if someone had switched a few cables which confused him with impulses he did not know.

And maybe, just maybe, humans _had_ no system? Maybe they were made that way? It was an explanation for some of their strange behaviours..

"Is that the way human beings operate?" he cast a pleading glance at Michael who was at a loss of explaining mankind to a former CPU. Kitt obviously appeared frustrated of not having mastered control yet. "I don't think you are the peak of evolution. You are neither a logical nor efficient species, the opposite seems true."

Was there a master code to gain access?

"Why can this brain not do the right thing at the right time?" he tapped on his forehead, hoping Michael could give him answers and explanations. He could remember Michael explaining the world to him, no matter his questions. And those were some serious questions!

"Well.. that is the difference between man and machinery." The older man scrutinized him, already having acknowledged the fact that the boy indeed was his former partner. Even if something told him to be on guard, his instincts told him it had to be.

It was his character. The polite, yet cocky attitude. The innumerable questions. A program designed to learn and evolve.

"If that is the case, I would prefer being machinery.." Kitt sighed. It was still hard to get used to this body. Sure, he knew to work it. He could move the way he wanted. But he felt like a stranger, a foreigner not supposed to be here.

"If I were you, I wouldn't cry for a construction of metal, plastic and some circuitry." Michael shrugged his shoulders, getting up from his chair to go back inside. It had become cold. "The car was just transportation, a means of getting around."

"It was all I was.." the young man bit his lip, a feeling of hot anger and sadness flooding through his body. It lasted only seconds, but it was intense. "That was _my_ body, not this!"

Why did he feel.. bitter? Helpless?

"I see you truly liked that TransAm," Michael's blue eyes rested on Kitt, trying to calm him down. "But it is YOU who is unique." He lay his hand on his shoulder, looking into those ruby shimmering eyes.

"You were always someone special, and I am glad to have you as a partner, a friend." The words came softly, like a dripping of rain. It had a soothing effect on him, Kitt didn't know why. But it felt infinitely good to hear it..

A surprised look crossed his features, but, in the next instant, the young man smiled, gently hugging the older man before he could say no. It did not require any words.

Wow.. was all Michael could think about. He didn't expect the submissive, composed character showing true emotions. But wrong.. he should stop thinking of him as a computer. He was a human, with human emotions and feelings.

"I am thankful for all you've done for me," the lad spoke quietly, his grip slowly releasing. What was that? He felt overwhelmed.. by something pleasant, comforting. He averted his gaze, surprised by his own reaction. "Thank you for not forgetting me."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Wake Up (© Three Days Grace)**

While Kitt was busy doing research on the internet to get to know this strange new world, Michael had not wasted any time to call Bonnie's number.

"Is it you, Bonnie?" He turned down his voice to a murmur, casting a shy glance to the living room where the lad was still reading the computer screen. He obviously seemed very fascinated.

When Michael heard the voice on the other side, his heart made a leap of joy. Bonnie was still there – and could maybe give him the answers so desperately needed.

"Thank God I got you!" he didn't wait any minute. "I got a very complicated situation here in my living room."

# Really, Michael? Again? # The voice sounded amused. Perhaps an old acquaintance or an old "friend" as always.. But his startled tone alarmed her.

# What is it? #

"Two days ago, a young man appeared at my house, insisting to be KITT. You know, KITT!"

# That joke is not funny. #

"It is no joke, Bonnie, I don't think it is.." Michael's voice was grave, his eyes following the movements of his guest. "According to his tale, some crazy scientists have shrunk the CPU to nano size and put it into a human being about whom we do not know anything."

Bonnie hesitated.

# How is that possible? We both know it would never work. #

"It works just fine.." Michael grumbled. "Bonnie, I know it sounds crazy, but his attitude, his talking, his interacting with me.. it is _him_! He could tell me about things only he and I knew about! You cannot guess that!"

The silence lasted minutes.

# He's still with you? #

"Yes, and he's trying to figure out what has happened by roaming the internet."

# Give me a few hours. #

Bonnie had cancelled the call. Perhaps she came up with a solution for all of this. Michael still was not a hundred percent sure of the story he'd been told only hours ago. A few doubts remained.

But then.. what if Bonnie could confirm what Kitt had said? For her, he'd always been the child she never had. She knew him as well as he did, from the inside out. What would happen after that? Would they go after the kidnappers? Would they solve the mystery?

Michael took a deep breath. No matter what, there was only one thing of importance:

The Knight Industries was back.

* * *

Later, that afternoon

"Those people intended to use you to get to sensitive data?" the brunette mechanic looked into the mocking ruby eyes in front of her. "Why so complicated?"

"Bonnie.. that was the point in coming here." A slight smirk appeared on Kitt's face. "If I knew _that, _my life would be perfectly fine."

"But it's still hard to believe, I must admit," the woman took a closer look at the pretty face. "Not to mention your age. You could be my son."

"Would that make a difference?" the young man tilted his head. "Every time Michael almost totaled me, you gave him a telling-off - and me the best service you could provide. And I really liked that."

"How do you.." The thought crossed Bonnie's mind for a second, then she recalled the somewhat cocky, yet not insulting attitude of the CPU. It was still bizarre seeing this voice making grimaces.

With a sigh, Kitt stared at the ceiling. "What is wrong with you two? The more we are sitting here, the more we could use that time for important things!"

"Says you who slept through 23 years." Michael cast him a sour glance.

"At least_ I_ got an excuse," Kitt made a pointed remark. "But _you_ could have made something of yourself instead going fishing at world's end."

Bonnie started laughing: "Oh how I missed that all those years.." For a moment, she felt taken back to the time of FLAG. There had been many a stressful but also happy days of work. Especially KITT's unique humor had always made her laugh. Only Michael had been given the snippy treatment.

"I missed that too.." the lad smiled, but went back to the main problem: "Do you have anybody in mind doing this to me?"

"To be honest.. I couldn't make a guess," the brunette mechanic was at a loss. "I suspect they store their data on Hard Drives or paper. They must have used computers to calculate the operation, or to get the necessary equipment. You probably won't get it from here."

"You're right," Kitt's logic only led him to one conclusion. "That means we'll have to go back."

"We?" Michael was not amused. He had expected his partner coming up with the possible idea. For Kitt, time had not changed. He still seemed to live the life from back then.

"You will not be wandering around like this.." he went up to the young man, his fingertip tapping at his chest. "Just for your information.. no more breaks through walls and doors. No standing and waiting for bullets to ricochet. They can hurt you very much, trust me."

"I am aware of it.." Kitt's eyes expressed a bold glitter. "But I don't want to waste my time doing nothing. I think _you_ forgot that."

Even knowing that Michael would be gravely offended, the young man could not suppress his thoughts. But why? It would have been easier persuading his partner instead of affronting him by being mean.

What a chaotic mind!

"People tend to experience a lot in 23 years," Michael explained himself, being indeed offended by Kitt's attitude. The TransAm had always had a sarcastic comment imprinted on its CPU, yet he had never felt insulted.

Kitt didn't know better. He didn't realize that words could hurt when said at the wrong time.

Had time changed him that much? The cop didn't recognize himself anymore..

"I'm sorry.." The young man avoided his gaze. He should quit this attitude quite fast it seemed. He had stirred a nerve in Michael's mind, and not a good one.

It was puzzling enough because his partner had always been a sunny character with a smile on his face. Except for a few bitter moments, Michael had gone through life quite fine.

"It is still.. difficult to find the right words," he went on, trying to calm down his mind and a feeling of bad conscience. "And you don't need to come with me if you don't like. I am sure you have family to care for."

"I **had** a family.. a long time ago.."

The menacing tenor in Michael's voice confused Kitt a second time. Did he say anything wrong? Humans were such a complicated species..

_Now stop it, stop it now!_ the cop told himself silently. Kitt simply could not see all that had happened in those years. But he felt lost, disappointed, and deceived.

At the same time, this feeling was all wrong. Michael understood it was wrong to address his anger to the only friend he'd ever had. But he couldn't change it.

"Michael Knight, do I need to tell you?!" Bonnie finally snapped, being fed up by the man acting like a prima donna. "Stop treating Kitt like a culprit, he's done nothing wrong! Wake up and recognize what is going on!"

"Bonnie.. I.. it's not that easy.."

"Oh shut up!" the brunette crossed her arms, her face flushed by anger. "Look at him! You do realize that humans need at least eighteen years to understand what it _means_ to be human – _he_'s been human for **two days**! He doesn't know a thing – how could he – and you expect him to react adequately to your every whim?! You ask too much!"

Her gaze fell on the young man who had fallen silent, watching both adults argue with each other. He might have a big mouth sometimes, but when Bonnie started giving you the talk it was better saying nothing at all..

"So pull yourself together and help him solve this misery! He's lost more than _one_ reality.."

Kitt felt uneasy, shifting in his chair. "I would very much appreciate you not going into detail," he flinched. "It is very hard to understand all of this, not to mention participating correctly."

"I'm sorry, Kitt." Bonnie gave him a smile. She did not need any further proof to believe him. Her guts told her it had to be true. All of it.

She had read about the technology Kitt had spoken about, she knew about current research and had also met the new AI from Dr. Graiman that owned a nano-shell. It was theoretically possible.. Yet, it was sheer insanity to use it for something like this!

And why had those people not asked the original programmers of the Knight Industries? Why the AI itself? It appeared like an absolute riddle.

"Ok.. you have a point," Michael gave up with a sigh. "I will accompany him, and hopefully we'll find the answers."

* * *

The next evening

„So, that's the place." Michael turned off the engine of his car. Despite loving the old Chevy, he had settled for his robust Honda CRV. The SUV was not too bulky, but it served perfectly well for all his deeds. "I hope you know what you're doing.."

"What confidence in my abilities.." Kitt thought about another sarcastic comment, but let it be. Why was he feeling so.. excited? Really, that was not him. He liked his calm and composed attitude. And to be honest.. he indeed did _not _know what he was doing.

He would try his luck, like Michael did a lot of times. The rest was improvisation.

"I'll get into the front part of the building, you take the back," Michael seemed to have a plan, sneaking around the car towards the fence. "Any surveillance?"

"Yes," the young man nodded, pulling up the collar of his jacket. "But not a very good one."

"Ok.." Michael pulled out a small gun, handing it to him. "You remember how to use this?"

"Of course, I do, thank you," Kitt replied amused. "But I prefer not to."

"You maybe don't. But I know some people who will."

* * *

Same time, same place

# Please be careful, Mike, # the black Mustang warned his driver. # Those men might be armed. #

"You don't tell me.." the brunette guy unlocked his weapon. "Whose idea was it anyway? Sneaking around in some buildings in the middle of the night to look for what? Old, dusty papers?"

The Ex-Soldier tiptoed around the obstacles. Sometimes, his army training paid off.

# If I may correct you, those aren't just _old, dusty papers_, # the soft voice echoed in Mike's ears. # If our research is correct, we will find the original files of FLAG and the Knight 2000. #

"Does that mean.." Mike silently pushed open a door, sneaking through the hallway in the inside. "..I am actually looking for** you**?"

# You could say that. # The Mustang detected the infrared signatures of several men on his screen, being still inside. # Watch out, there are six individuals near you. #

"Where to?" came Mike's short reply. "Armed?"

# I am not certain.. # the car could see the silhouettes move. # Their behavior appears odd. #

"What do you mean?"

# Two of them are not following the pattern of a guard or security. They are coming from opposite directions yet are approaching each other with pauses and turns. My guess would be they are exploring the rooms to find something. #

"You mean.. like we do?" Mike's mood sank to low level. During the last weeks, he had thought of abandoning everything and everyone. Work sometimes sucked.

"I'll call you when I'm in trouble." He told the Mustang which started his engine and drove slowly around the area. They had planned on lying low if possible and would only come with full force when the shit was hitting the fan.

# As you wish. #

After some turns and twists, Mike reached something that looked like a room for operations. The medical devices and screens were telling enough. He cast a glance towards CCTV over his head, but there was no light. KITT had done his work.

"Did we look after a hospital room?" he asked the car, roaming with his eyes through the strange interieur. He could see dossiers, files, computers. "Any idea what this is doing here?"

# Negative. #

"Keep me informed."

Mike started to comb through the files. Somehow, his instincts told him it was the right spot. The question, however, remained: What was he supposed to look for?

Charles had spoken about the CPU of the Knight Industries. But where there two of them? The Mustang alone was creepy enough, Mike sometimes felt like a rabbit in front of a snake. The Cobra on KITT's rear went perfectly well with that.

But he could not see anything resembling computer hardware..

The slight tapping of feet alarmed Mike suddenly. He flatted against the wall, his gun in hand. He had told himself to only use it in emergency, but who knew those guys? And why did KITT not say anything?!

"KITT, somebody's coming," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

# I'm sorry.. something seems to interfere with my transmission, # the car sounded puzzled. # It might be better for you to retreat. #

"There is no time."

The Ex-Soldier waited in his ambush when he saw a young man of similar age entering the room. He wore black clothes, had short black hair and obviously seemed to look for something.

Without further ado, Mike jumped next to him, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Don't move, my friend," he growled at the intruder who had not expected company – not standing a chance against someone trained in the military. "If you try something, this adventure will end here."

* * *

"What the - !?" Kitt suppressed a surprised cry. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Mike slightly loosened his grip yet remained alert for the movements of the young man. He didn't exactly look like a security guard, save for the black clothes.

"What is your aim? Talk!" He finally released his prisoner, taking his gun at the same time.

"You can have it," the ruby eyes of the intruder looked disdainful at the weapon. "It was just an alibi. And why did you not ask me first instead of attacking me?"

The answer was not one Mike had expected. Puzzled, he scrutinized the slender silhouette. Who was this guy? It just seemed.. wrong. _He_ seemed wrong. Did he miss something?

Kitt was not pleased about the first encounter with someone as young as himself. He sighed. "If you really want to know, I was looking for the old Data and Hardware about the Foundation for Law and Government. To be precise, about their CPU of the Knight 2000 and his fate."

Mike cocked his revolver. "Wait a second. Who are you working for?!"

He should've known better..

"You could say.. freelancing," the young man crossed his arms, his head tilted. "And I have a close personal connection to FLAG, if you say so. My name is Kitt, by the way."

"An interesting name. I'm Mike."

Mike relaxed. No matter who that guy truly was, he was no danger. But you never knew how people would react in situations like these.

"So, that makes us partners in crime." He sighed, ruffling his hair in despair. Together, they roamed through lockers and wardrobes, skipped through the dossiers lying around.. yet could find nothing connected to FLAG. Not to mention the fact that neither him nor Kitt could read the small, cryptic notes - let alone draw a conclusion from them.

# Mike? You got company, # the young man heard the voice in his ears. # There are four individuals coming to your room, I guess they found you. #

"I thought it was _your_ job to tell me beforehand.." Mike grumbled, being annoyed by the fact of being discovered. What was wrong here?

# I am truly sorry. I fear my signals are being disturbed by something in this building. It must be not far away from you. #

"Thanks, partner." Mike replied, only now seeing the quizzical look on the face of his new friend. To make things worse, Kitt felt his headache coming back at him with full force. Why now..

"Be silent –" the Ex-Soldier tried to tell him, but it was too late: The door slammed open, their room being flooded with four people. They started ringing both.

"That's him.." The smaller security guard pointed at Kitt who ducked when he reached for his shoulders to grab him. His colleague had more luck. With a "Freeze!" he grasped him tightly, the young man struggling to get free. "We need you alive."

"What do you want from me?!" Kitt hissed at the men, being unable to defend himself for the first time in his life. He might have had good knowledge, but without proper training it was useless. Again, a negative point in being human..

"Let go of me!" He tried wriggling himself out of the security guard's grip who had a hard time holding him tight and get the injection he had brought along. He had taken something like this into account.

However, he hadn't counted on Mike. The brunette guy had realized in a moment that they were not after _him_, but his new friend. He had to be important. With the other two men, Mike made quick work of them by using his military training. Against the stout guard, his chances were not as good..

"Let him go." He drew his weapon, the gun ready at his colleague's temple. The man had not had any chance against the Ex-Soldier, being beaten by his sudden attack. That guy knew what he was doing.

"Let him go and you've never ever seen us." Mike cocked the hammer of the gun, and the guard finally got the injection needle ready. He could feel the young man being scared.

"No way, we have business with him." Smirking at Mike, the guard kept a safe distance. The brunette didn't understand why he was suddenly helping that stranger. He had only met him ten minutes ago, yet felt he had to do something.

"You will release him, now."

Mike realized he could not argue any further, so he smashed the metal of the gun at the temple of his prisoner who fell to the ground. Obviously, that guard didn't care too much about him.

Seeing that, Kitt used the surprise effect to jab his elbows into the guard's stomach, helping him to escape his grip. Without wasting any time, he darted away, closely followed by Mike. They had only minutes before the men would chase after them.

He didn't have to tell his new friend that it was high time for retreat.

"KITT, we got a problem!" he started running to the next exit door, followed by Kitt who was deeply surprised at hearing someone calling his name. "We have to get out, come to the back door!"

The first bullet hit the wall next to him.

# I'm on my way. # The car started its engine, did a one-eighty and rammed the gear into D to dart forward. Now it didn't matter anymore if he was being loud. With full speed, he crashed through the chain link fence. To the back door, he had said..

In all that chaos, Kitt had only now remembered something truly important: "Where is Michael?!"

He froze to the spot, looking around to see the familiar face. Being torn between the urge to find his partner and the instinct of saving his own life, he didn't pay attention to the men and got a bullet fired into his arm.

With a painful cry, he staggered back. Mike pulled him out of the door, ducking to avoid the next bullets. "We don't have time for that!"

In the next seconds, the Mustang shot around the corner, doing an emergency break and opening the doors. Mike shoved the young man to the passenger's side. "Get in, now!"

Kitt hesitated for a moment. In his heart, he knew it was the safest he could do yet he was concerned about Michael..

"What are you waiting for?!" the brunette yelled at him, and Kitt complied. He managed to get into the car without being hit a second time. Mike got behind the driver's seat in the nick of time. He could almost_ feel_ the bullets being absorbed by the nano shell.

The Mustang accelerated, jumping over one of the cars in their way. With shrieking tires, it vanished into darkness.

* * *

"What the hell?!" The guard rubbed his eyes, being puzzled by what he had just witnessed. His information about FLAG was just bits and pieces, yet a strange car jumping like a kangaroo? He had heard about that..

"We should ask our friendly scientists some questions.." he told his fellow men. "There is more to all of this."

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Mike looked at the young man next to him whose complexion turned slowly pale. His face expressed pain.

"His pulse is slowing down," the car spoke calmly. "I believe he is going to faint."

"I know, KITT!" the brunette gripped the wheel. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"Negative. I am not a doctor," the computer voice sounded amused. "But it is not life threatening."

"Nice to hear that," the young man replied sarcastically, trying to ignore the pain as good as possible. It hurt like hell, something wet was dripping down his arm. Blood. Kitt pressed his hand on his arm, gritting his teeth.

His first contact with humanity. Great!

Not to mention the headache tormenting him again. It was strange.. the car had hardly appeared when his mind had started going nuts. He had the feeling to _react _to it.

"Who _are_ you anyway?" The Ex-Soldier started the conversation to prevent the lad from fainting.

Kitt hesitated for a moment. Should he tell this guy the truth? But then.. they were sitting in a talking car, doing turbo boost and being called like him. Could it be?

"I told you my name is Kitt," the words came quietly. "I _am_ the Knight Industries Two Thousand. The real one."

Mike almost stepped on the brakes. As if a stroke had hit him, he turned around.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

There was no answer.

"Mike.." KITT softly spoke to his driver. "Mike.. he lost consciousness."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Traumlos (© Letzte Instanz)**

„Kitt!" Michael could see the red tail lights of the car vanishing into darkness. "**KITT!**"

It was too late. He knew there would be problems. Not being the fittest anymore, it had cost him precious time to bring down those guards.

In the meantime, the young man was gone.

Fuck!

His decision to watch over him had finally manifested inside him. Kitt was a bloody beginner in being human, like a curious, naïve teenager without any prejudices to the world.

A world that had become much colder.

"Where are you now.." The cop let himself slip into his car, already knowing the answer. He had recognized the Mustang, being well informed about everything Dr. Graiman had launched.

So, his rather estranged son had taken his partner to the new HQ of FLAG. And he didn't like it at all.

HIS partner - no clue of the world he had been born into - would soon be in the hands of an organization willing to use him for whatever advantage it would bring them. That meant, if they believed him. If not, Kitt would get into more trouble than he already had.

In his heart, Michael had to admit that he just didn't WANT Kitt resuming Foundation business. He had had a hard time getting out of it, especially cutting off painful memories. And _pain_ was something he'd spare him if he got the chance to.

No Foundation, no scientists had the right to use him. It was his personal duty to protect him!

* * *

Foundation HQ, 5:10 am

"Mike!" Sarah jumped from her seat when the black car drove onto its lifting platform, the driver's door slamming open. "Mike, what happened?! We lost contact!" The young woman ran towards the Ex-Soldier, instantly seeing the reason for his concerned face.

"I'll tell you later.." Mike tried to get the unconscious individual out of the car. "Maybe you can lend me a helping hand and call the doctor." He grinned.

"I don't know what is so funny about this.." Sarah called for a medical assistant to help them with the young man. As it stood, the bullet was not deep inside and could easily be removed from his arm. Now, they had to wait for him to reawake.

"What has happened? And who was that young man?" Dr. Graiman had heard the noise, his face hopeful. "Have you found it?"

It had been his idea to go for the treasure hunt. The data, the AI program, just every bit of it could be a great benefactor in making KITT safer and more stable than he was now. They had started from scratch.. and still got a lot of problems.

The brunette guy shook his head. "No. I mean.. maybe." He remembered Kitt's words. Impossible.

"What do you mean.. maybe?" the grey-haired man shrugged his eyebrows. "Have you found it or not?"

"Hm.. how to say that.." Mike scratched his head, a puzzled look on his face. "I was looking for this Hardware, like you told me," he inhaled a deep breath. "And then, this guy you just saw appeared like a ghost. Without any warning from KITT."

"Why did he not detect him?" Sarah tried to make sense from Mike's talk. "Mike, KITT is working perfectly fine!"

"Sarah, this stranger is.. special.. And if what he told me is true, I know why KITT couldn't see him."

"Special?" Graiman felt Mike didn't want to tell the truth. But why? "Please tell me what you know, even if it is too bizarre."

"Bizarre is no word for it," the brunette man finally sighed. "He told me his name is Kitt. You heard me right, the same Kitt we all talk about. The original one."

"This is impossible."

"Don't tell me," Mike grinned. "I'm not buying it. But his attitude was indeed.. strange. Like someone not made for this time. It may sound weird, but something is wrong with this guy, even if what he said is a lie."

"Could this really be possible?" Sarah had thought it over in a few minutes. "Are you sure you didn't mishear him?"

"Ask KITT if you don't believe me.." the Ex-Soldier grumbled, his pride hurt. "My ears are still working. And IS it possible, just theoretically?"

"Well.." Dr. Graiman cleared his throat, "I am not too familiar with a thing like this.. but given the right people and the right technology, why not? You _can_ get microprocessors into a body nowadays."

Mike let out a sigh. "Anyway, we'll have to wait for him waking up. And then, you can ask him any questions you like."

"Indeed, I will," his boss nodded. "If that is true, we might get a unique opportunity to finally shed some light into what happened to FLAG. No one knows what became of the CPU, maybe not even the Knight 2000 himself."

"OK, and Sarah shall check KITT one more time," Mike said. "He said his signals were blocked. Not good."

"No, you should synchronize each other better," Graiman agreed with him. "I would be very sorry to have something bad happen to you both. And now we all get some sleep."

Mike and Sarah left the room. They had scarcely walked a few yards when Sarah broke the silence: "What else did you _not_ tell my Dad?"

"Sarah?"

"Don't lie to me, Mike," she scrutinized him. "This guy has been shot. Why? And by whom?"

The brunette young man avoided her gaze. Sarah was still important to him, and sometimes he wished they could be together like they used to.. but you couldn't erase the past.

"Obviously, those people in the complex I was in knew about that guy. They wanted to catch him, specifically him. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Mike, I don't like it," Sarah pressed his arm. "He means trouble, right?"

"That's what I think, too." Mike pulled her into a gentle embrace, slowly rebuilding the trust they once shared. He still felt a lot for her. "Please stay away from him, ok?"

The young woman gave him a smile: "If you say so.. I will. And now, we better get a couple of hours sleep."

* * *

Victorville, CA, 2:24 am

# You lost him?! # Michael could hear Bonnie scream through his mobile. "**Michael Knight**, for once in your lifetime, can't you do something right?!" She was concerned, of course.

# Do you at least know who took him with him? #

Michael felt like a schoolboy, caught red-handed. Although it had been bad luck, it shouldn't have happened..

"I have a suspicion.." Michael informed her about the Mustang. After the death of Mike's mother, he had been drawn to the Foundation once more - but that had been the last time. After Devon was no more, his ambitions to work with FLAG had gone to zero. Yet, he had no other choice now to get Kitt back than to contact Dr. Graiman.

May the years have played him hard; he knew one thing for sure: Never again would his partner be taken from him. Under no circumstances. Kitt belonged to him, to no one else.

# You're going to FLAG? # Bonnie had guessed his mind.

"I'll have to.. after I get some sleep. It's still a two hours drive, and I want to make it alive."

# Be careful, Michael. #

"I will. I owe it to him."

* * *

Back in FLAG HQ, 10:09 am

"Dr. Graiman, I got a call for you," Agent Rivai handed over the mobile. "A Michael Knight."

The yawning man frowned; his look rather puzzled. THE Michael Knight? Why would he call him? And why now? A thought flashed through his mind.

"Give it to me, please!" He took the phone with cramping fingers. "Yeah? Graiman here?"

# Is it safe to talk to you? # he heard Michael's voice at the other end.

"Just a second," he switched to another channel, going far away from the nosy FBI agent. "Now we can talk. What is it?"

When a Michael Knight made a personal call, you could bet it was no trivia.

# Did Mike bring with him a young man, short, black hair? # the cop didn't waste any time. # Clothes all black? #

Graiman hesitated. Whence did Michael know about the unconscious lad?

"As a matter of fact, he has.." he decided to tell the truth, hoping that the former cop could provide him the answers to this very strange situation. "Do you know him?"

# Yes, I know him quite well. And whatever he is going to tell you, you better believe him. #

"At the moment, he can tell us nothing," Dr. Graiman couldn't suppress a mocking tone in his voice. "He's still sleeping, but don't worry. The bullet was not dangerous."

A short silence.

# Don't tell me about bullets, Dr. Graiman # Michael clenched his fist, a wave of anger coming up. Only because of him his friend was hurt! It was not right!

#And don't try to make him talk when he awakes. I will talk to you when I get there. #

"Why is that so important to you?"

Why was everybody talking in riddles these days? He was becoming too old for that, Graiman thought. Michael knew a lot more than he let him know.

# It's Foundation business. #

Now, it all made sense. "Tell me your arrival time!" he took the next pencil to write it all down. Maybe Mike DID hit the jackpot after all!

# Give me two hours, pedal to the metal # Michael calculated the route and time he would need with his car. # Correct address, please? #

"Santa Clarita Valley. Go for the old airport terminal with the airplane hangar. I'll be waiting there for you."

# Thank you, Dr. Graiman # Michael's voice was concerned, agitated. The click of his mobile signaled the end of the conversation.

Curiosity came suddenly. With a check on his watch, Graiman counted the time he had before his short meeting with Carrie Rivai. It was enough to get a better look at this young man Mike had brought along.

At the last second, he stopped in front of the door. What if he would be dangerous? He didn't even know him.. But the CCTV in the corner of the door still glowed with a red dot, so no reason to worry. Everyone would see what was happening here.

He took a chair next to the lad who now seemed to just sleep like a dead. He must have been very exhausted. Foundation business? He was only about mid-twenty, he had scarcely been born when Michael had been on duty. Where was the connection?

And Mike had been the only child he ever knew about.

_The original one.._

"You don't lie to me, do you?" Dr. Graiman propped up his chin on his hands, sighing deeply. "By God, I wish we could discover what really happened back then.. If you could tell us, it would be a miracle."

No answer came, and the old man called himself an idiot. It just couldn't be! They had the only KITT there ever was. Even if they had to start all over again.. the processor had a personality, but it was just not the same..

"Devon..?" the lad turned with a stifled grumbling, steadying himself drowsily on the bed. "Devon.. is it you?" He opened his ruby shimmering eyes, a hint of magenta in the bright room-light.

"No, I am not Mr. Miles.." Graiman decided to play his part in the game.

"Who.. who are you?!" Like a cat, the lad almost jumped backwards from the bed, in an instant wide awake. He had reacted before he had given his body the command to move. Was that what humans called a reflex?

He felt like a scaredy-cat, his heart pounding so heavy he could hear it in his ears. What was this place? Who was that man?!

"I am Dr. Charles Graiman," the stranger said with a silky voice, understanding that he had just frightened the young man half to death. "And you are in the Headquarters of the Foundation for Law And Government."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Hunting High and Low (© A-ha 1985)

* * *

The lad blinked incredulously. „The Foundation.. for Law and Government? This is a joke, right?!"

The situation had gone from confusing to totally bizarre. Kitt could almost hear the alarm reading SYSTEM OVERLOAD inside his head yet managed to get himself under control. He still thought like a computer.. but was that not the truth?

What or who was he? Machine, human being, or both of it?

„I was told Foundation was out of business." He cast the man in front of him a sceptic glance. He didn't seem like someone trying to hurt him - but given his last encounter with humans Kitt remained alert.

„Not the same you probably know about," Dr. Graiman let out a sigh, being truly sad about the irretrievable loss. "I rebuilt it. Together with a new KITT.."

Without thinking about it, he provoked the original one being gravely offended in his pride. "That is impossible," Kitt said sternly. "I am unique."

"You?" Dr. Graiman looked at the young man. "Still claiming to be the rightful owner of this name?"

"Would you prefer I called myself HAL*?" Kitt cast Dr. Graiman a mocking glance. He was already the third person who didn't believe him. How annoying.

When no answer was given, he stared angrily at the older man, his ruby-red eyes glistening with arrogance: "Listen, if you don't believe me, ask Michael Knight."

"As a matter of fact, he will be here shortly." Dr. Graiman deeply questioned the innocence of this individual, even if he was in fact the CPU.

Speaking of the devil, his cell phone rang with Michael Knight on the other side of the line.

"You must excuse me for a minute." He left the young man where he was, vanishing swiftly through the door before he even had a chance to contradict. A short, clicking sound made it clear Kitt was locked in. Dr. Graiman still didn't buy it one hundred percent – as long as this was the case, it was better to not let this young man roam around the complex. They DID top secret research, after all.

When he got back a few minutes later, Kitt could hear them talking in front of the door. It was Michael's voice which made his heart leap of joy. It was a strange, but reassuring feeling.. He was not alone. Or at least, not anymore.

"Please do come in." Dr. Graiman opened the door, making way for the brunette-haired man who greeted his protégé with a warm smile.

"Michael!" Kitt almost jumped from his seat to fling his arms around his neck - nevertheless maintaining enough self-discipline to not do it. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed by his sudden burst of emotion. That really was a strange human trait..

"Are you ok?" He asked Michael but remained seated.

"I should ask you the same," his partner tapped at the fresh bandaged arm, causing Kitt to twitch when he felt the touch. "How's it feeling, being shot at?"

Michael couldn't suppress a slight smirk even though he had been worried. Kitt had not listened to him and had to bear the consequences.

"Not really amusing, I can assure you." Kitt made a painful grimace, still being watched and analyzed by Dr. Graiman.

"So it IS him?" He turned to Michael, forgetting the fact Kitt was still there. And displeased.

"I am right in front of you, just a small reminder," he stated sarcastically, "And as you already know, I am incapable of lying."

"Sorry.. Kitt," Dr. Graiman softened. "I still don't know how all of this happened. We had been looking for you all those years – and suddenly you are here?"

He tapped at Kitt's forehead. "That's hard to believe, don't you think?"

"I know that feel.." Kitt made a grimace. "Someone must have shrunk my processor with nanotechnology to make it fit into this brain. If you _maybe_ have the kindness to explain what nanotechnology actually IS."

When Dr. Graiman didn't first get the message, Michael told him the facts: "As we know, he must have skipped 23 years. He only knows bits and pieces about modern technology."

The grey-haired man hesitated, but finally gave in. "Alright, I will show you."

"What a generous act of charity.." Kitt murmured sarcastically, being finally released from his cell. It had felt like one for him, certainly. He was not used being confined to a small room without the possibility to escape. He sure loved his freedom.

Michael cut him off before he could comment any further, nudging him silently with his elbow. He knew very well how Kitt felt now, yet he would do them both no favor if he couldn't hold his sharp tongue.

Silently following both men, Kitt entered the main hall of the new headquarters. He could see a kind of futuristic yellow robot arms near a movable ramp where the Mustang was parked. In the background, there was a big Flatscreen - some desks with computer equipment and their users completed the picture. In general, it did look impressive. Kitt had to confess to himself he was deeply interested in all of this. Especially in the new car they owned.

Fascinated, he stopped in front of the sleeping scanner. What an astonishing, new technology! But to call this a.. successor to himself? A kind of doppelgänger? No way!

"I see you already got to the core of our project," Dr. Graiman laughed, expecting no less than that from someone preceding their AI. "And I want you to meet our staff. This is Alex Torres who runs the operations, along with FBI agent Carrie Rivai. Those young people at their notebooks are Billy and Zoe."

"Mike you already met, and this.." he pointed at a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties who had come back from the coffee machine. "..is Sarah. She also operates in the field, so to say, and is very close with KITT. She graduated in nanotechnology last year."

Kitt observed the young woman longer than he thought. She was really pretty, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders, her grey-blue eyes lingering curiously on his own.. Somehow, he was captivated by her appearance.

"And what is your name, if I may ask the question?" Sarah smirked, being well aware of the impact she had on some men. However, this individual was different. He seemed like coming from another time, judging by the amazed look he had on his face when entering.

"Still Kitt. Since 1982." His voice had taken on the sarcastic, mocking tone Michael was used to, then Kitt watched the red scanner bar coming to life again. "And YOU are not ME."

Sarah gave his Dad a quizzical look. Whatever her Dad knew, he had told her. Kitt.

The soft voice of the car spoke once again: "Sarah? Dr. Graiman? I searched my databanks for any hints of using nanotechnology for operations on human beings. I couldn't find satisfying data, but according to the basics it is indeed possible."

"Who asked you, you copycat?" The young man hissed at the car, his headache returning with full force. Plus, a bad mood he couldn't explain. It was the car itself that made him angry, even _aggressive_!

"I am not a copycat," the Mustang contradicted. "I am the Knight Industries 3000, KITT for short."

"You can't be serious!" Kitt cast Dr. Graiman an accusatory look. The car had heard him, being offended. What did that human know about his capabilities in the first place?

"I am equipped with state-of-the-art technology, maintain connections to all databanks of the world and can shift between different shapes because of nanotechnology," he calmly stated, observing the rising level of anger in his opponent. "What have you got?"

"You.." For the first time in his life, Kitt was speechless. And he felt the sudden urge to kick this car in his scanner bar, the spot where it hurt the most..

In the same instant, he went a few steps backwards, scared of himself. Had he really thought of _hurting_ someone? That was not him.. he'd always preferred the diplomatic ways, but that Mustang made him lose the plot. Worse, he was insulting him!

Him!

"Why are you so angry?" Michael squeezed his shoulder in a friendly manner. "You are not envious, are you?" He smiled, knowing Kitt well enough to recognize that he indeed WAS envious. The Mustang filled the hole he should have had. He was doing _his_ job.

"Of course not," Kitt wondered how Michael could read his mind so easily. "He is not even on my level."

Dr. Graiman and his daughter exchanged questioning glances. They did not understand why both AIs acted like counterparts when they originally came from the same source.

"Are they not the same?"

"I am him?" the Mustang asked puzzled. "And he is me?"

"Maybe you better tell him, Charles," Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I told everything I knew."

"KITT.. obviously you are not the only artificial intelligence Knight Industries created. There was already one before your time after whom we modelled and programmed you. Unfortunately, this computer had gone lost and has now reappeared as the young man you can see now."

"So does this mean.. there are two of me?"

"Seen from your perspective.. yes," Dr. Graiman let out a sigh, letting his gaze wander from one to the other. No one would've thought that the sheer existence of two almost identical AIs would bring so much confusion. "The AI Wilton Knight created is now inside this body here.."

"Suit the action to the word, the word to the action; with this special observance, that you o'erstep not the modesty of nature"* The Mustang cited what came into his mind, earning a respectful look from Kitt. Did he hear that right?

Although his words had been a perfect insult, the car did at least have literary taste..

"Maybe we should discuss this matter further in my office.." The grey-haired man felt quite uncomfortable, standing between both opponents. He could almost grab the skepticism and antipathy of the AIs towards each other and would not have been surprised if the Cobra on KITTS rear had answered with a rattle.

"Including you." He pointed at Kitt who still stood paralyzed in front of the red scanner bar, fighting an invisible duel. But Graimans's words brought him back to reality. What had just happened with him?! He had never felt so emotional and illogical at the same time!

Emotions. Well, something he had to master in time. Another item on his bucket list.

"If you have something to say to him, say it now."

Kitt only had to think for a few moments before having the right reply: "The time is out of joint; - O cursed spite, That ever I was born to set it right!"*

The Mustang went silent in awe. Well.. this prototype was not devoid of intelligence, on the contrary! He might be an interesting fellow..

"Have you settled the matter now?" Michael shot his partner a quizzical look whose bad mood had finally subsided. Miraculously, Kitt had calmed down when he had heard the words. "Kitt?"

A smile appeared on the young man's face: "He knows Shakespeare."

* * *

Notes:

*HAL 9000 from Space Odyssey by A.C. Clarke

* Both quotes are from Hamlet, Act 3. Scene 2 and Act 1. Scene 5. Took me a while to find the English counterpart..


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Wicked Game (©HIM 2004)**

„Why are you looking at me like this?" Kitt felt uncomfortable, being interrogated by Dr. Graiman and Mike – who did not make the impression of becoming best friends with him. "I told everything I know."

It was a strange feeling, sitting on that chair.. After all, it was not Devon he was talking to. No Devon, no Bonnie, no April.. Michael was the only one giving him some kind of mental stability. Everybody else was a total stranger to him.

Dr. Graiman obviously was not wasting any thoughts on _that_.

"I am sorry, Dr. Graiman, but at the moment I cannot really remember the past." He let his thoughts wander about for a minute. "Some sequences are still there, but the rest is.. blurry. When I awoke, I only noticed that there were several men. I didn't even pay attention to my whereabouts."

_Given the circumstances.. well, of course not._

"Maybe it was a twist of fate that you ran into Mike," he nodded, still thinking how to further pursue their plan. "You said you escaped.. so, my guess is that they will come and look for you. Do you have a safe hiding place?"

"For the time being, he will stay with me," Michael said, his face displaying relief. "It's rather secluded."

Mike's face darkened. AI or no AI, he couldn't stand this young man. He had brought him here by chance, simply because he had been in trouble and wounded. He had never imagined that his sheer appearance would make things so complicated and difficult to handle.

After all, he still had a task to do. He had been close to the connection to the original FLAG when this.. guy ran into him. Why was he so important if he could not even remember himself? Besides, his attitude really didn't fit for somebody originally designed from a keyboard..

"Well, Charles.." the Ex-Soldier tried to get himself into focus again, "I would've gained more information from our informant if things had not escalated.. It is very obviously that not everyone from that crew is on the same side."

Mike silently clenched his fist. He would have succeeded if it had not been for the chaos Kitt had created. Now to start all over again! Plus, losing the advantage of the surprising moment!

"Because of you.." he pointed angrily at Kitt, "..I probably lost my contact."

"Don't start a fight now.." Michael stepped between both young men, his arms protectively in front of the lad. Mike knew he hadn't spent much time with his biological father, but he understood the underlying gesture: Michael had not chosen HIS side.

"Dr. Graiman, Mike, I know this is all very frustrating at the moment," Michael went on, trying to reconcile the situation. "But let me make myself clear: No matter what kind of memories may return to him, they are solely and exclusively HIS. Nobody, not even you, has a right on that."

Kitt's ruby-red eyes blinked in astonishment. He heard that right, did he? His, sometimes stubborn partner – not paying any attention or respect to his work – finally stood up for him?

A miracle.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Graiman had not counted on a reaction like this. Not even from Michael.

"You seem to forget that you are strangers to him. Would you give your inner thoughts, your private, maybe painful memories to somebody you don't even know just to solve a case? I wouldn't."

He lay his hand on Kitt's shoulder who silently approved the token gesture. It felt.. comforting, reassuring. If he saw it from _that_ perspective, Michael was absolutely right.

"If you have any questions, you can address them to me."

"It's ok, Michael," the lad spoke softly, "I would rather solve this mystery myself if I could. I will help you and FLAG."

"Thank you.. Kitt.." Dr. Graiman smiled. "I'm sorry to have rushed up to you."

"Rushed up?" The lad was taken by surprise. He had never heard that expression.. what a strange, new time he was in..

"Another definition of being too annoying in the first place," Sarah, who had only listened until now, spoke up. This was truly unique.. was that indeed an autonomous thinking CPU in front of them? She had studied KITT, had read about programming and design of AIs, but this.. She would have described him as a mix of acting too young and mature at the same time - not taking into account his rather young looks. He was well capable of education, intelligence and attitude.

Wilton Knight had created a masterpiece.

While Sarah noticed a rising scientific interest in herself, Mike was thinking more along the lines of having to work together with a _computer_. He already had one to argue with, KITT. And well.. he was pretty sure being doomed to help this.. guy finding whatever they were looking for. Great. Just great.

"Thank you.. Sarah," Kitt had memorized her name – consistently ignoring Mike's almost aggressive aura towards him. He could almost feel his hostility yet did not know what he had done wrong. "Maybe you could explain this new technology to me some time? I would love to learn more about it."

"Of course," the young woman smiled, earning another angry look from Mike. Really, why was he being so pissed? They were not lovers anymore. And even if they were, what reason would there be for him to act jealous? The AI in human form.. really? Mike had still not understood what or who the lad really was. Guys..

"Since you are the one holding the keys, so to speak," she addressed the young man friendly, "What would you suggest we do?"

Mike's face read a quiet _Why him? _but Sarah had no ambitions arguing with him now. She knew Mike well enough that he'd rather taken the direct approach to the lad.. soldier style. Mike had a knack for causing trouble.

"I guess.. the same you would," Kitt shrugged his shoulders, still feeling exhaustion and a stinging pain inside his arm. "Since we lost the moment, as Mike said correctly, we can only try to recontact this person you spoke about. I am not pleased playing the bait and waiting for them to get back to me. I doubt they would tell me what happened. But I cannot do this on my own."

He had acquired the instinctive suspicion during those twenty minutes that everything he said should be well thought of.. Like balancing on a small, thin line. It proved extremely difficult to act correctly between different people having different opinions..

How had Michael always had done this so successful?

Now it was him whose face was not happy. "You will go for FLAG," he sighed.

Of course Kitt would have reacted that way.. he had anticipated it. In the end, his basic programming was still online. Priorities.

"Is that not inevitable?" Kitt exchanged looks with Dr. Graiman and Michael. His partner appeared.. frustrated? Why?

When the penny had dropped, he couldn't hide a tone of disappointment in his voice. "You will not come with me." Michael was different. He was no longer the one he had known for so long, no longer the one taking life too easy. Time had changed everything and everybody – except himself.

"I am leading another life now," he tried to recompose himself but would've cried if he could have. Kitt had not realized it yet. He had been given the chance to start anew – yet had chosen the original path of his origins. And Michael knew how dangerous life could be when working for FLAG.

Kitt had already decided before he had had the option to choose. If you could call it an option, that was.. After all, he was programmed that way.

"If you want to solve it, you could get no better help as this," Michael pointed at Dr. Graiman. "You are right making yourself familiar with all of this, like.. getting an official identity."

The grey-haired man had previously taken that into account. "We are working with the FBI, Carrie Rivai will help you with that. We will see how we can work this out together, ok?"

Kitt nodded. "I agree."

"Oh, and before I forget about it," Michael's blue eyes glistened with victory, "Kitt may be working with you or spending his time here, but he will be living with me."

For a minute, Graiman thought it over. Even Sarah and Mike used the Headquarters as their home.. and now he should let the only lead they had wander about? He was too precious..

"I do not ask you for this, Dr. Graiman," the Ex-Cop cast him an arrogant look, "But I_ insist_."

The grey-haired man recognized the look on Michael's face, a man who was determined in his words and actions. Only having watched him and Kitt for about half an hour made it very clear to him that both shared a special bond. They were friends - a fact Mike and KITT had still not mastered.

"Okay," he finally sighed. "He's all yours."

"Exactly." Michael nudged his protégé to get up, following him without resistance to the exit. "We will meet again tomorrow."

Without any further ado, the Ex-Cop shut the door.

* * *

At Michael's house, later that evening

"Michael, really.. why?" Kitt let himself being absorbed into the soft couch, his face displaying confusion and annoyance. "What did Dr. Graiman do to you?"

"I am fine." The Ex-Cop remained standing in front of the young man, scrutinizing him silently. He could not see any bad thoughts in those ruby-red eyes, and maybe that was the main problem. "But listen to me, Kitt:"

He lay his hands on Kitt's shoulders, looking him in his eyes. "I know you are keen on finding out what this is all about. I feel the same way. But keep in mind one thing: Those people don't care about your feelings, just about the missing link. When the case is solved, you won't be important anymore."

"I don't think so.." Kitt contradicted but started thinking it over. FLAG already had an AI, a better working one than him. They were fully equipped. Was there indeed a place for him?

"Oh, you will find out, sooner than you think.." Michael's voice became low, like a growl. However, the startled reaction on the young man's face irritated him. Something was wrong with him.

Kitt had never been scared of him.

The young man shook his head and the bad thoughts vanished. What was he thinking?! Michael would never do him any harm.. But other humans would. Kitt finally realized he had become physically vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Kitt," Michael sighed, letting go his grip. "It was a long day for all of us."

The young man relaxed, yet couldn't hide a certain emotion behind his cool attitude. What was it?

"Michael?" His voice had become quiet, almost silent.

"Yes, Kitt?"

"Why are human beings so.. strange.." Unconsciously, his hand gripped the wounded arm where the bullet still hurt. He could feel the stinging pain under the bandaging. He felt confused, curious and angry at the same time. Emotions. How funny. "I don't understand any of this."

The brunette-haired man was at a loss for words. He always had explained the world to him, but to make a computer understand the existence of human behavior was too much, even for him.

"I don't understand ME!" Kitt clenched his fist only to let the emotion go again. "This is bizarre!"

Michael did understand. He had been too focused on anything else than to recognize that the young man was at a total loss, despite his composed attitude. A very common trait of being _human_.

"Well.. it seems to me you truly realized you are more than just data in a brain."

The ruby-red eyes glowed arrogantly. "I knew _that_ before, Michael."

"No, that is not what I meant," his partner smiled. "You are starting to incorporate all of this, even against your will. It's not just about moving a body or thinking rationally, it's also about emotions, desires and fears. No machine would be able to do what you are doing. Take it easy, pal, you are on the right track."

"Am I human, then?" Kitt looked at him, curious like a schoolboy.

Michael didn't give an answer. "What do _you_ think?"


End file.
